An Exceptionally Busy Night
by Summer32
Summary: Set straight after the end of the 2nd movie. How Andie and Chase celebrate their success, when they're finally alone together. Rated M for sexual content and language. AxC


Chase backed Andie out of the crowd and slowly moved her so she was pressed up against of the side of an empty car, slightly away from one of the streetlights so his face was shadowed as he stared at her, mesmerised. His body felt searing hot pressed up against hers, despite the fact their clothes were soaking wet. His bare forearms pressed against the sides of her waist where her tank top stopped, just below her breasts. Drops of water were running down her face from her fringe, and he cupped her face in his hands and brushed as much of it away as he could with his thumbs.

"You look incredible soaking wet", he smirked, pressing his nose underneath her ear and beginning to trail soft, damp kisses down the side of her throat. Andie shivered, lost in the sensations. She wanted to cling to him, remove even the tiniest bit of space between them, every nerve ending in her body on fire and screaming "finally". For once in her life words totally failed her – it was all she could do to remember to breath, let alone formulate anything coherent to say. Chase took advantage of her silence to move his lips slowly across her cheek to her mouth, kissing her slowly and temptingly, starting at each outer corner, before running the tip of his tongue all around her parted lips, then gently sucking her lower lip into his mouth and nibbling it with his teeth. Andie pressed her hands back against the side of the car, as her knees were trembling so hard she could hardly support herself – it was almost embarrassing. His hands moved into her wet hair, holding it back to kiss her as deeply as he could, until her arms had snuck around his neck and she was clinging onto him to stay upright. His body was hard against hers, his hips moving with hers, unable to suppress the base instinct to thrust against her, his blood singing in his veins as she whimpered in pure pleasure into his mouth. It was a long moment before they broke apart for air.

"Andie...?" his voice was low and rough, his eyes half closed with lust as he looked at her in the dim light, leaving the question hanging. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Where's the car?" She whispered back, touching his face with her fingertips, tracing the line of his cheekbone, before moving up to caress the soft shell of his ear and entwining her fingers up into his hair.

"Are you sure abo-?.."

She cut him off by pressing her finger gently to his lips.

"Shhh – we're gonna worry about the "what next" in the morning, ok?" He nodded slowly, then kissed her urgently again, one hand moving around her waist to clutch her tight against him and the other cupping the side of her face.

The journey back to his place was short, and quiet. Andie stared out of the passenger window, biting her lip, her stomach hollow with nerves. She wanted him more than anything in her life - she knew at this point that resistance was useless – but she knew his reputation, and knew her own experience in comparison was painfully lacking. Taking a deep, silent breath, she snuck a look across at him and grinned shyly when she realised he was doing exactly the same to her. He looked back at the road, smiling to himself and shifting in the drivers seat, driving straight through a red light he was so distracted. Luckily it was unpatrolled, and they pulled up outside his house without any further incident.

Chase cut the engine, and for a moment they both stared at the dark house. Andy thought briefly about Blake returning to the fundraiser and the hasty explaining he would probably be doing right this minute; before the more urgent thought occurred to her that they would be totally alone for hours.

Chase fumbled with his key chain, pulling it awkwardly out of the ignition, realising that his hands were trembling. He felt his cheeks get hot in embarrassment, kicking himself for being so nervous, and thanked god it was too dark for her to notice.

"Ok?" he grinned at her, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I'm good", she smiled shyly, as they both turned to get out of the car. Chase caught her hand as they walked together up the path, unable to stop his grin when she intertwined her fingers securely with his. He unlocked the front door, and switched on the desk lamp to his left. Andie followed him in, and shut the front door behind her. She looked around the large hallway; she'd been to his house several times but it never failed to amaze her.

"Follow me", he grinned, catching her hand again and towing her towards the stair case. Grinning back, she took a few steps and then gently pulled him around to face her, stepping closer and winding her arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to say, before I get distracted, how great you were out there tonight", she said softly, her eyes locked on his. "You blew all the other guys away. You were made for this."

"Distracted, huh", he smirked, his fingers pushing back her hair, which had started to dry in a wild disarray around her shoulders.

"Just while it was on my mind" she clarified, smiling up at him as he gently pulled her against him.

"What else would be on your mind?" he teased, slowly walking her backwards until she was pressed against the wall of the hallway.

"What is it about backing me up against stuff?" she wondered aloud, winding her fingers into his tousled hair.

"Brings out all my primal instincts" he murmured in a low voice against her throat, having swept her hair out of the way.

"Primal, huh" she whispered back, as his lips moved slowly down to her collar bone, his hands circling her waist, loving that her back arched up against him in response.

"About as base as it gets, when I'm around you" he replied in agreement, moving his lips back up to hers. He kissed her with everything he had, his hips hard against hers, so she could feel exactly how excited he was. Andie gasped against his mouth, her heart somersaulting into her stomach, feeling sweat break out on the nape of her neck. God, she wanted him; she'd never felt anything like the ache between her legs before, the way her heart was trying to pound out of her chest. Abruptly he moved away from her and caught her hand.

"I was gonna get you a drink, but I reckon it can wait" he said, looking back over his shoulder at her as he started up the stairs.

"It can wait", she agreed, trotting up them behind him. He let go of her hand and bounded up the stairs two at a time at speed, spinning round to look at her at the top and finding her right behind him. Giggling, they kissed again, neither denying the urgency, her hands tight in his hair, his holding her ass so she was tight against him, his hips hard against her, making both of them gasp at the contact. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt, finding the bare skin of his back and running up to his neck, exploring the hot skin and muscle. She caught the fabric in her hands and pushed it up, and getting the hint he reached behind him and yanked it over his head, throwing it on the floor. Her breathing hitched in her throat – she'd seen him without a shirt many times before, but this was different – it was just for her, and it was all she could do not to get his pants off right this minute. Instead, she let him unzip the damp hoodie she'd put on in the car and push it down her arms, his hands circling her stomach, exploring the curves of her body and the soft skin, then pull her tank up over her head as she raised her arms.

"My room's this way" he grinned, pressing his forehead against hers and pointing off to the right.

"I'll follow you" she smiled back, gasping as he suddenly caught her up in a fireman's lift and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, pummelling his backside. "Put me down!"

"No way!" he laughed back. "I know you Andie West. You might run off at the crucial moment!"

He kicked open his bedroom door, and without turning on the light, dropped her on her back across his large bed, kneeling right over her and pinning her there with his arms either side of her ribs. He leant down and nuzzled her throat, hearing her gasping and giggling as he blew softly on her skin.

"I can assure you that I won't" she laughed quietly.

"Ok, I'm sorry", he chuckled. "It was the primal instincts again. Honestly woman, I dunno what you're doing to me!" He moved down to her breasts, watching her nipple harden as his lips brushed over it through the thin fabric of her bra.

"This has to go" he ordered, pulling her up to a sitting position and reaching behind her back.

"Ok, ok – you're so impatient" she scolded, letting him undo the clasp and pull it away from her body, tossing it on the floor.

"Me caveman, remember?" he murmured, laying her slowly back down and nuzzling against her soft breasts.

"And you are a quite spectacular Jane".

"Do you think?" she said, arching her back slightly as his tongue licked slowly across the skin in-between her breasts.

"I don't think, I know".

His tongue was everywhere, tasting the sweat and rainwater on her skin, circling her nipples, running in lines down the smooth undercurve of each breast to her ribs. His warm hands touched her all over, stroking and exploring, until it was all she could do not to writhe around beneath him. Her breath came in gasps, she was hot in a way she'd never felt before – he was driving her crazy. She caught his hair and pulled his mouth up to kiss her, arching her back as he moaned softly at the feel of his bare chest against hers. They rolled over so she was lying on top of him, and she sat up suddenly, grinding her hips into his, both of them gasping at the sensation. His hard-on was right between her legs, and as he pushed into her she could feel her wetness as her panties pressed into her.

Chase's heart was pounding, he knew he had to act fast or he'd probably loose it. Flipping them both back over, he knelt up over her again and undid the top button of her jeans. He looked up at her to check it was ok, but she just smiled lazily back at him and raised her hips off the bed. The baggy jeans were gone in seconds, and he caught his breath at the sight of her in just skimpy red cotton panties. He sat back slightly and ran his large hands slowly up her thighs, watching her head roll back across the pillow and her eyes close in pleasure as his thumbs brushed across the front of her underwear.

"Chase-" she gasped, her hands moving to the waistband of her panties as he stroked her through the fabric, but he gently moved her hands away and slowly pulled them down himself, over her hips, down her legs until she kicked them off. He swallowed hard, his hands tightening on her thighs, hoping and praying he didn't come right there and then – he'd never seen anything so erotic or appealing as the sight of her naked beneath him. He slowly dipped a finger between her legs, moaning in his throat as he felt how slippery wet she was, pushing his finger tip gently inside the soft lips before slowly circling her clitoris. Gasping, she instinctively tried to open her legs but was restricted by him sitting across them, so he sat up and pushed her legs open, kneeling in between.

Andie arched her back, wanting him to see every inch of her, knowing in her heart that all barriers were long gone between them. She felt his weight shift on the bed, and then could only cry out in pleasure as she felt the tip of his tongue circle softly around her clit, so slowly it was like the sweetest torture she'd ever known. Her hips pressed up against his mouth, she couldn't help it; but he caught them and held her body down against the bed, so she couldn't move. His hot tongue dipped inside her, gently probing and exploring, then moved back up to her clitoris and circled it again. He shifted slightly and took her clit in his mouth, sucking it gently, hearing her strangled cry of pleasure somewhere above him, then flicked his tongue quickly back and forwards over the sensitive nub, never releasing the soft pressure from the suction. Andie felt the nerve endings in the base of her stomach seem to melt, and then suddenly the heat and pleasure had increased to a point she'd never felt before. She cried out his name, trembling from head to toe as she started to lose control. Every single nerve ending caught across her whole body, and then waves and waves of pleasure were crashing over her as her cries filled his room, her fingers clutching in his hair, her back arched right up off the bed. He carried on for a few more moments, until her cries had turned to gasps and her body had stopped moving. He gently kissed her thighs, then up her stomach until he reached her lips. She kissed him back hungrily, past the point of reasoning. Her hands trembled as the fumbled with his zip, yanking his boxers down with his pants and kicking them off with her feet. Her hands gripped his bare ass as he rolled over on top of her, his eyes dark with lust as he looked at her, kissing her almost roughly now, his heart crashing against her chest. She hooked a leg around his waist and pressed herself tight up against him, gasping at the feel of him against her sensitive clitoris. His cock felt so hot, and large – she caught her breath a little as he began to ease inside her, then breathed out deeply when he paused and kissed her neck, helping her relax to accommodate his size. He slid in inch by inch and then stopped, not daring to move, almost overwhelmed by the incredible sensations. She made a frustrated noise and instinctively moved her body against him, but he caught her hip and leant up a bit to look at her.

"This is gonna be fast - I'm really sorry!" he whispered, his eyes half rolling back in his head as she moved her hips again.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter" she whispered back at him, her eyes closing in pleasure again at the feel of him inside her.

"Now, Chase, just - now!" she demanded, shifting around beneath him. He took a deep breath, and then pulled back and thrust deep into her. He managed 3 strokes before he came, shouting out in pleasure, his face buried in her hair, feeling the sweat roll down his back and his heart pounding as if trying to exit his body.

They lay there gasping for a long moment, neither wanting to move. Chase's eyes were closed as he lay over her, every muscle having turned to jelly. Her skin was hot and sticky against his, he could feel the wetness cooling between his legs where they were still joined. He shifted slightly to pull out of her, smiling against her neck as she instinctively caught her breath and held him tighter, not wanting to loose the contact.

"Sorry it was so fast, I've gotta work on that", he murmured, his voice barely audible against her hair.

"That was the most erotic moment of my life" she answered in a soft voice. "And yes , please, can we work on that a lot?"

"Give me 10 minutes".

Andie could hear the smile in his voice, but also the exhaustion. She manoeuvred him onto his side, and they lay facing each other for a long moment, neither speaking.

"I'm all wet and sticky. Let's wait till morning" she grinned, stroking back the damp hair from his forehead.

"Me too, but I don't think I've got the energy to shower."

He wrapped an arm around her, and shifted closer so his face was in the crook of her neck. Snuggled up against her, he made a contented noise in his throat and sighed in happiness.

"Just a sec" she whispered, kissing his hair and moving out from underneath him. He sat up slowly as she got up to retrieve the duvet from the floor where they'd kicked it off, before lying back down and pulling it over them both, tucking it around him to make sure he was covered up.

"Never took you for the maternal type!" he chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Chase", she parroted back at him. He smiled in recognition of his earlier phrase.

"I sure can't wait to find out", were his final words as he drifted into sleep, utterly content with this amazing day and everything in his world.

Wiped out from the days events herself, Andie was a few minutes behind him, lulled by his steady breathing and the warmth of his bed. She made sure as much of their bodies were touching as possible, gave a deep sigh of contentment, and closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion seep into her veins and overwhelm her.

It was an hour or so later when Blake got home. He said goodbye to Jennifer who was dropping him off, having managed to cry off earlier than he'd thought would be possible, leaving his VP in charge. He needed to get home to think, about Chase, his family, their future - everything. He wondered briefly why the house was in darkness when Chase's car was out front and it was only 10.30pm. Letting himself in, he flicked on the overhead light in the dimly lit hallway and jogged upstairs to take a shower and find a large drink, not necessarily in that order. It had been one hell of an evening, all revelations considered. He grinned to himself in brotherly pride as he remembered Chase's incredible dancing, then frowned down as he tripped over an item of clothing on the top step. Picking it up, he realised it was Chase's wet shirt from earlier. This revealed another item of clothing beside it, an equally wet small red hoodie; and glancing round the landing floor he found a distinctly feminine tank. Confused, he glanced towards Chase's room, which was in darkness with the door wide open. Assuming he must be out after all, he walked to go into Chase's room to drop off the clothes and stopped dead in the doorway. Two intertwined people were crashed out cold in Chase's bed, their backs to the door, but half visible in the moonlight from the open curtains. Blake looked down at the girls clothing in his hands and realised that as it was just as damp as Chase's, he'd put money on it being Andie's. Grinning to himself, he dropped the pile of clothes just inside the room, and silently pulled the door to, knowing that would give them a surprise when they finally surfaced. God knows, they had plainly had an exceptionally busy night.


End file.
